The robot gripper is an indispensable tool on an aluminum alloy hub machining production line. The gripper in the prior art is large in clamping force and compact in structure, but expensive, and the maximum opening and closing stroke of the gripper is only 350 mm, so it is difficult to meet the requirement for manufacturing large-sized aluminum wheels.